Drew's Lucario Adventure
by StarSpangledSteve
Summary: This is my version of the movie, "Lucario and The Mystery of Mew." So, Drew and his Flygon get caught following Ash and friends to the Tree of Beginning. As a result, May learns some things that she never knew before.


**A/N: Ill be making stories about all the Hoenn movies with May in them and writing my version of them with Drew in them. Hope you guys Like this one of the movie, "Lucario and The Mystery of Mew!"**

**Drew's Lucario Adventure**

**By: Trentster**

May was on her way to find Pikachu in a weird place called, The Tree of Beginning. A Mew has stolen Ash's Pikachu so she had to go. Ash needed his Pikachu back.

So anyways, while May was getting into her car I hopped on my Flygon to fly in the air and follow her to where she was going. Don't look at me as a stalker. I am not that mean.

I watch her to see how she improves in her battling skills. May is a brunette haired girl with sapphire blue eyes. She is always in a cheerful mood and loves wearing a red top with

blue shorts and a red bandanna. MAy brightens up anyones bad day. That's why I watch her. Well, that's the other reason why I watch her. I mostly watch her to see how she's picking

up with Her Cumbusken, Squirtle, Beautyfly and Munchlax.

Me? I'm a 14 year old boy whose dream is to become top coordinator. May, unfortunately, has the same dream as me. Anyway, I have natural green hair and emerald green eyes

that go pretty well with the color of my hair. People love me. They think I'm all that just because I have good looks and won a couple of Pokemon Contests. Really, I'm just another human

on the Earth. I'm no where near being famous but, the people don't see that. I also have a fan girls club. They watch my every move and if they get a chance, they'd croud around me to ask

questions and ask for my autograph. It's really hard to live with those girls though. You'd think it would be easy having a group of girls love you, but it's not. Not when they think you're famous

when you're not. Anyways, the clothes I normally wear are mint pants, a black collar shirt and a purple jacket over the black collar shirt I think the purple shirt is what keeps the girls pulling and tugging

on to my clothes. I hate it when they do that.

So, today I left off to follow May and her group to The Tree of Beginning. I went in secret to make sure she was okay throughout the journey to get Pikachu back. I got on my Flygon as the

truck moved following a Lucario that supposedly was centuries old. As the truck followed the Lucario, my Flygon and I followed close behind. The truck twisted, turned and curved through the

land. This confused my Flygon a lot so I almost fell off it's back a couple times but regained balance afterward.

It had been at least 2 days since I have been following them. As my Flygon flew more, the truck suddenly stopped, confusing my Flygon before it flew into the side of a mountain and

knocking itself out. We then fell to the ground. We hit hard. The only thing I was worried about was my Flygon now. He ran into that rock hard and he was hurt badly. As I lifted the head of my

Flygon, it stirred a bit before finally fainting. By then I was super worried. All I thought was, "Was he going to die? Was he hurt too badly that he will die? Is he going to be okay?" As I was deep in

thought, a faint female voice said my name. The voice shocked me because it wasn't familiar. The voice was much more mature than May's or Solidad's. I looked up in shock before falling over

onto my side. Just then, a firm hand grabbed my arm, hoisting me up.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? You look quite young to be out here all by yourself," the voice said softly.''

I blushed and looked up. The person was a young woman. She had brunette hair and it was up in two gigantic buns. I then quickly replied,

"I, I was just heading to a new region onward from here.. Flying on my Flygon."

The girl looked at me awkwardly. "There is no region beyond this point. Anyway, I'm Kidd. I am the world's most world record breaking person. What's your name?"

"I, I'm Drew. I am a coordinator. Oh, and I really need some help," I started to panic. Bad!

"Oh. What do you need help with?" Kidd politely asked.

"My Flygon kinda flew into that rock over there while we were flying and he knocked himself out. I need help with healing him," I replied softly trying to hide my weakness.

Kidd told me that there was a hot spring that her and a couple others were staying at and that I should let Flygon rest in the hot springs for a bit. So I did. As I walked up to the hot springs, I

let my Flygon out while yelling,

"C'mon out Flygon!" As I yelled that I got someones attention. Someone I haven't seen in at least a year. As I looked up, I heard familiar voices yell my name. As I was about to reply, May had

jumped onto me, tipping me over.

As a result, she was on top of me while I was forcefully laying down on the ground. I blushed as the scarf round my neck flew in front of my eyes.

"May, could you stop being a baby and get off of me?" I teased her yet again like the old days.

"Oh Drew, loosen up. Travel with us on our way to save Pikachu," she sweetly replied.

I blushed before murmuring, "I told you I travel alone May. Remember?"

"But Drew! Can't you just come with us this one time? C'mon! It'll be fun!" May grabbed onto my arm and tugged. HARD!

"Pfft. May, don't push my button. I'm not coming with you. Besides, you're a total phsyco," I teased more before shoving her off of me, getting up and brushing my clothes off.

She started to get angry. Just how I like it. "Drew! How could you? I'm a human! I have feelings!"

"So do I and it'll hurt my feelings going with you and your Pikachu gang here," I teased yet went a little over due on that one.

"Immature kids. You'll never learn. This boy has been following us ever since we left. I sensed his aura. Also, I can see this kid, Drew is it? He has a thing for you. Means, he likes you May," the Lucario

rudely said before walking off into the rocky formations.

"WHAT! I so do not you blue fox! You lie!" I yelled before blushing and sitting down on a boulder to take a breathe.

"Drew… Is that true? Do you love me Drew?" May sweetly asked as she rubbed my shoulder.

"Don't come near me.. I don't want to talk," I was so frustrated.

"Drew…." May didn't leave. I got angry.

"LEAVE MAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"I finally yelled as loud as I could right in her face.

Just then, May ran off, tears in her eyes, and disappeared into the rocky formations as well as Lucario did. I felt terrible. I actually yelled at her because I was embarrassed of the truth. I was embarrassed

that she probably thinks I'm a freak for liking her. I've been hiding from the truth for so long and now I just made being able to tell her my true feelings harder. I just made everything worse. I could of told her the

truth and told her that I loved her but no. I'm too much of a wimp of truth to tell her. Ash and the others then came up to me with an angry look on their faces. Especially Ash.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth Drew?" Ash said comfortably.

"I, I'm afraid to tell the truth.. I'm afraid of the truth," I replied easily. For some reason, I could talk to them but couldn't talk to May as clearly and truthfully.

"Why are you afraid to tell her that you love her, Drew? Just go for it. She'll understand," Brock replied in a soft tone.

They were right. Why can't I just tell her my true feelings for her? And how did that Lucario find out that I liked her? He said he could sense it but it still doesn't explain why he was able to

find it out. This is all too confusing. It is too confusing for even a smart guy like me to understand. So, after I talked to Ash and others, I went on a long walk to think about what just happened. It

was all so sudden that it hurt. It hurt inside...

To Be Continued.......


End file.
